A Summer To Remember
by LiveALieWith1Secret
Summary: Lily has ALWAYS hated James, she want NOTHING to do with him, would she ever change her mind? maybe all it takes is a little force time together! *Rating May Change In Time!* on HAITUS for the time being!
1. On The Platform

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MANDY EVERYTHING ELSE IS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!**

Lily Evans stepped of the Hogwarts Express once they arrived at Platform 93/4 at Kings Cross. Lily pushed a few locks of her fiery red hair behind her ear, her emerald green eyes scanned the platform for her best friends Marlene and Mandy Makinion. Having spotted them after a few minutes Lily started walking over to them.

"Hey ! Are there any trolley's left?" Lily asked as she heaved her trunk down from the compartment.

"Not that I can see Lils" Marlene replied trying to pull her own trunk out, Mandy sat on the ground by her trunk laughing at her sister, suddenly stopped as she looked past both Lily and Marlene.

"Oh No!..um…guys don't look now but.." She never got to finish what she wanted to say as a voice behind them interrupted her

"Well, well, well hello my little Lily flower" The voice said, Lily closed her eyes and slowly turned around and standing there smirking at her was James Potter and Sirius Black with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew behind them.

"Potter! Go away!"

"But Lily flower! why would you tell the man of your dreams to go away?" James said smirking

"Um yeah right Potter! In your dreams" Lily muttered turning back towards her friends

"you always are Evans!" James called

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Lily asked her friends if they've seen Dannyel. Dannyel was the girls other best friend and dorm mate. She had soft brown hair that reach just above the shoulders and chocolate eyes to match.

"No I haven't seen her for ten minutes Lils!" said Mandy

"though she mi…"

"She's saying goodbye to Dawson!" Sirius interjected with a disgusting look on his face.

Nikolas Dawson is Dannyel's boyfriend of three months, He was a 6th year Ravenclaw and Quidditch captain of his house team

"Thanks Black" Marlene said darkly, her and Sirius had never gotten along, Ever since 1st year the two of them have had a relationship that could rival Lily's look on the relationship with James shared.

"Bloody Hell!!! Did Makinion actually thank me!? Oh no Prongs! I think the worlds coming to an end!!!" Sirius cried as James burst out laughing.

"Go die Black!" Marlene exclaimed, her hair whipping her in the face as she turned towards her sister scowling

Marlene and Mandy are identical twins, they could often switch places and no one but their best friends could tell the difference. They both had silky jet black hair that went to the middle of their backs and crystal bleu eyes. The only way to tell the difference between the two was that Mandy was a bit more responsible then Marlene but only just a bit, although, they could they play each other's personalities perfectly when needed.  
Mandy shook her head and rolled her eyes as she mouthed to her sister to just ignore Sirius. She got up off the ground, brushed off the jeans and walked over to Sirius,

"I strongly suggest Black! That refrain from tormenting my sister before I have to hurt you!" she whispered in his ear, Mandy backed away and gave Sirius a very pointed look that clearly stated that she meant what she said, She turned towards her sister and lily, shook her head and rolled her as she went to grab her trunk!

Sirius who was scowling at Mandy immediately stopped when her turned towards the commotion James and Lily were making, he started howling with laughter clutching his sides.

"put it down Potter!"

"What Lily I just wanna help!!"

"Well if you 'wanna help' then you can put down!"

"Oh come on Lils…"

"DON"T CALL ME 'LILS' POTTER!"

"Please Evans I'm just trying to be nice!"

" You? Be nice? Well Potter if you want 'be nice' you can put my trunk down and leave me alone!"

"Evans you know I'm never going to do that!" James said smirking at her

"URGH!!! Fine! Fine carry it!!" Lily yelled as she threw her hands into the air and she stomped away muttering to herself about 'Bloody Potter' with James and her friends trailing after her.

After Everyone said goodbye to each other there was only James, Lily and Sirius left, Sirius was staying at the Potter's as he's done for the past 6 years since he was sorted into Gryffindor, The three off them went though the barrier that lead to main stations of Kings Cross. As soon as they went though they Spotted a tall, thin red haired woman in a sun dress and a muscular man with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, in a military uniform conversing with another couple who both had jet black hair with a bit of grey streak across, the man had very messy hair that went in all different directions, he was in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, the woman had long silky black hair that fell to her shoulders she was also in jeans and a t-shirt

"DADDY!!!" Lily screamed as she ran towards the man in the military uniform, The man looked around at the sound of lily voice, His eyes light up as the looked at his daughter, James smiled as he watched Lily jump into the man arms, though they didn't stay there for long, his eyes caught the attention of the other couple…his parents; Georgiana and Michael Potter. James walked towards them with both his and Lily's trunks, As soon as he reached them, James dropped both trunks and immediately hugged his parents

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! =D PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASEEE!!!**


	2. Meetings and Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWN IT *CRY HYSTERICALLY* BUT DON'T! EVERYTHING BUT MY OWN ORRIGINAL CHARACTER MANDY BELONG TO J.! WHICH I ENVY!!!!**

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" James said hugging his parents for the first time since Easter break.

"Oh Jamie! Honey it's so good to see you Sweetheart!" Gushed James' mother as they let go of each other

"I missed you guys too!" James exclaimed as he moved to hug his father.

"You know how quiet it's been in the house without you blowing up things with Sirius?? It's unbearable!!" Laughed Mr Potter as he went over to pry Sirius out of the deathly grips of his wife.

"W…What?"

They all looked at Lily who was now standing by her father, Mr Potter smiled at Lily.

"You must be Lily? I've heard so much about you!" he said sneaking an amused glance at his son

"Your parents talk so much about you! Though I've heard a much more about you from a certain 17 year old Gryffindor boy!" Michael laughed as James turned scarlet

"Dad! Stop!" James begged looking at his feet while all four grown ups and Sirius burst out in hysterics', though he saw Lily's father look at his daughter who curiously was also bright red in the face.

"Oh James honey! These are Lily's Parents, Trisha and David Evans" Said Georgiana as she calmed down, James looked up at the couple, The woman, Trisha looked very kind and gentle James was reminded strongly of his own mother, he smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans" James said politely

"It's Very nice to meet you too James I've also heard very much about you! Though enough of this 'Mrs. Evans' nonsense you can call me Trish or Trisha! Whichever makes you feel more comfortable"

"Um thanks I…I guess…Trisha!" James smiled at Lily mother and she smiled kindly back

"Oh this is my husband David! David come say hi!" As Trisha said this, the man in a military uniform stepped up beside his wife. Although the man was smiling friendly, James couldn't help but feel pretty intimidated, His Uniform and His muscled arms, they told James he was not someone you wanted angry at you, it also did not help that he was the father of Lily; the girl of his dreams, the one girl he loved with all his heart.

"Um hello Mr. Evans! Sir!" James said very nervously, his smile faltering slightly, though James tried to hide it, he assumed David had noticed because his smirk became even more visible and the amused twinkle in his eyes brightened.

"It's very nice to meet James!" David Evans said quietly with laughter in his voice, this surprised James greatly, he didn't think this voice could belong to the man who looked so intimidating and so protective, James swallowed,

"Pleasures all mine sir!" he said smiling at Lily's father, he looked over at Sirius who looked as if he was trying not to laugh, James scowled at him and looked over at Trisha Evans, who was talking in whispers to her daughter.

"His very cute Lily"

"Oh yes absolutely adorable!" Lily whispered sarcastically

"You're always going on and on about how rude he is but he seemed so nice"

"Potter? Nice? Yeah in my wildest dreams!"

"Lily Darling…"

"Mom! It's an act! He's only doing it to try and get me to date him! which I WON"T do!"

Trisha sigh and rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her daughter, Trisha looked at her husband who was currently talking to Sirius and James about something, but by the glint in his eyes she could tell it was about the pranks he played on his men at the Garrison. Trisha looked at Lily; who by the looks of it was thinking the same thing , and laughed

"David Honey! I think we should get going don't you think?" she said walking up to her husband and placing her and on his arm.

"Huh?...oh um yeah sure! It was very nice meeting you two James, Sirius, we'll see each other very soon!" David said laughing as shook their hand and turned towards the Potters

"Georgi and Mike! It was very nice seeing you again!" David Said As he picked up Lily's trunks, Trisha winked at Georgiana, trying to keep Lily from seeing but did not prevail.

"Bye Potter, Black!" Lily said quietly before following her parents completely confused.

"Daddy? What did you mean by we'll see the Potter and Black very soon?" Lily asked as they were driving down the street. David glanced at his wife the looked in the rear-view mirror at Lily

" Well Sweetheart…WE thought that it was for the best that…um…" David looked desperately at his wife for help, Trisha smiled at her husband and turned to look at her daughter.

"Well…honey! We thought that would be best if we stayed at the Potters for.."

"WHAT?? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!!! Please tell me this is a joke! Dad??"

David and Trisha looked at each other then back at lily whose mouth was wide open and her eyes wide and desperate.  
"Why?...why are we staying at Potters?" Lily asked quietly

"Well...it's because while I was off 'working' I sort of got into a bit of trouble with a few groups of terrorists! And now we need to be careful Marty suggested that we go into hiding because my life…as yours and your mother's and sister's is in danger! We talked to Georgiana and Michael about it and they insisted that we stay with them!" as David said all this, he could see Lily's eye sprouting tears!

"Lily! Sweetheart! I know you don't like it…but it's necessary, okay honey?...Your father needs all the support he can get…and it starts with us!...his family!"

Lily looked up at her mother to see tears in her eyes as well, she then looked over to her father, their eyes connected for a minute until Lily looked back to her hands in her lap.

"Does Petty Know??"

"No! Not yet anyway!" said her mother though her tears

"Lily!?"

Lily looked up at the sound of her father's voice, she loved her father more than anything in the world, he taught her how to be brave, he taught her that no matter how scared you are of doing something, if you just believe in yourself, you can do the impossible. Her father taught her that life isn't all 'lilies and roses' you have to work for what you want, but why did it have to be the Potter's? Why not the Andersons, The one family other than hers to know what to do in these situations. All these unanswered questions left her mind as soon as she looked at her father, as soon as she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks she knew the answers.

**AN: I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT! 2ND CHAPTER FINISHED STARTING THE 3RD HOPE TO BE UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: O OWN NADA! ALL BUT MY OWN LITTLE MANDY BELONG TO THE ENGENEIUS J.!!! I OWN ZIP!!!**

Everything was unusually quiet, Lily sat in the backseat of her dad's car, staring out the window. Though the was looking outside, she was seeing and processing nothing that passed by, she just sat there, completely quiet thinking about everything she'd been told. Living with the Potter? Life threatening trouble? Terrorists?…his eyes!…those bright emerald eyes usually so full of life and happiness now so…dark and sad so…_lifeless._

'This can't be happening!! I know dad _does_ get into a lot of trouble and what not, I mean, it's his _job! _but…not this serious! What did he do? I mean, _terrorists_!? Why the Potter's? but I guess I already know that answer! It's not fair! They were the sweetest people you could ever imagine! No-one would've though _that_ would've happened! And Petty! Oh I shouldn't even start on Petty! She's gonna freak! Not that care but…okay so…maybe I do care!…a little! Only a little! But…oh there's no way out of this! Mom knows it, dad knows it! I could see in his eyes they said everything! They told everything, so I guess there really is no way out! I guess I just sorta…have to deal with it the best I can!…if I can!'

Lily heard her name being called, she turned her head towards the voice, only to see her mom standing outside in their driveway. Lily shakes her head to clear her thoughts, she tries to smile as she gets out of the car but it comes out as more of a grimace. Lily walks up to the door and steps inside, there on the couch was her sister Petunia, her sister looks up at her, glares and turns back around. Lily doesn't care how her sister act to her, she stopped one year before, her sixth year, she just couldn't be bothered to care now. Secretly Lily was looking forward to Petunia's reaction of being stuck with 'Freaks' for a whole summer!

"Lily!? Why don't you go upstairs and unpack while your father and I make supper!?" Trisha said motioning for David to come into the kitchen.

" Alright mum! Thanks, hi Petty!" Lily said quietly as she walk passed her sister towards the stairs, though Lily wasn't really looking at her sister, she clearly saw the look of disgust that adorned her sister's face as Petunia Evans rolled her eye and ignored Lily's comment.

Lily opened the door to her room and stepped inside, Lily surveyed her room as she heaved her trunk inside, the walls were midnight bleu while the carpet, ceiling were a slightly beige color, her canopy bed was off in the far corner beside her window, the midnight blue covers and white pillows neatly folded across as they always were when she cam home from school. Lily studied the walls, there were pictures of her and her friends that were attached to each wall, a Gryffindor flag hanging on the wall above her bed, posters of the Rolling Stones, the Beetles, The Sex Pistols, Emmylou Harris, Linda Ronstadt riddled the walls around the room, a black mahogany desk sat just around the corner of her door, while her wardrobe stood in the opposite corner by her bed along with her bookshelf, both of which we of the same make as her desk.

Lily really loved her room, it give her a sense of piece and quiet from all the sisterly quarrels with Petunia as well as a place to just be herself. Lily strode towards her radio and turned it on, listening to the music that blasted through the speakers, she immediately opens her trunk and takes all the dirty clothes out and throws them into her hamper. She then decides to extract all her text books and places them on the shelf organized by subject. As Lily cleans out the rest of her trunk a knock sounds at the door.

" Come in!"

" Dinner's ready sweetheart, it already on the table so come down when you're done!" Said Trisha from the doorway.

Lily looked towards her mother from her position on the floor, she saw her mom smiling down at her lovingly.

" Sure thing, thank mom!" lily said quietly as her mother left the room, she quickly got everything out and put away, the kicked her trunk under her bed and walked out the door and down the stairs to the dinning room.

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT MY BRAIN IS BEING ANNOYING AND DUMB SO CAN'T THINK! :( HMPH! HAHA ANNNYWAAYS! HOPED YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE! REVIEW....IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD... AND LOVED! HAHHAHAHAHH! WOW! ANYWAY! THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! :D**


	4. AN IMPORTANT NOTE!

**A/N: I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANYTIME SOON BECAUSE MY COMPUTER HAS SENT ME SEVERAL WARNING THAT MY HARD DRIVE AND DOCUMENT AND ALL THAT JAZZ IS AND HAS BEEN INFECTED AND CURRUPT! SO ACCORDING TO SAID WARNING MY COMPUTER CAN BE (RIGHT NOW) ON THE VERGE OF CRASHING! SO HOPEFULLY I'T DOESN'T AND MY DAD CAN FIX IT BEFORE THAT HAPPENS SO IN MEAN TIME I'M GONNA JUST GO THROUGH IDEAS AND HAND WRITE THEM DOWN CONTINUING THE STORY AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS AFTER! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING THE STORY AND HOPEFULLY IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED EVEN WITH THIS INSUFFERABLE IDIOTIC MELTDOWN MY COMPUTERS HAVING! I'M REALLY**** SORRY ONCE AGAIN! **


End file.
